Harry's Journey
by revamped20
Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.
1. Lost and Found

Harry's Journey

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 1 - Lost and Found

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna

The doors to the hall flew open as a man ran in. "My apologizes for interrupting any business My King but I have an urgent message for your Queen and her sister." The man said bowing on one knee. When he was given permission to speak he looked at the Queen. "We have found your missing sister Queen Medusa." The man said hoping he didn't anger his Queen.

"Where is she?" Medusa asked in a worried tone.

"She is in grave danger." The man said in a worried tone.

Medusa looked at her husband who nodded. Medusa leaned over to him and whispered, "Thank you husband." Medusa got off her throne and said, "Take us to her." The man lead them to Eldrac the Door. "Please Eldrac my sister is in danger I must go to her." Medusa said hoping that Eldrac would be willing to send her in time. When the mouth opened Medusa and a few guards thanked Eldrac before walking through.

=== BREAK ===

Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Another face of Eldrac appeared close to a house. Seven figures walked towards the house when they heard shouts coming from the living room.

"Peter you traitor!" A voice shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Sirius he threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him their location." Peter said in a frightened tone.

"Then you should have died protecting them! Now because of you Harry won't have his parents while grows up!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Stop it both of you!" Medusa shouted with an air of authority.

Sirius and Peter looked at the newcomers. "Who are you?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I am Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon; and I am here for my sister Lilith Amaquelin." Medusa said in a flat tone.

"It is nice to meet you but there is no Lilith here." Sirius said a little confused.

"You may know here as someone else but she is here." A man said coming up to stand behind Medusa.

"What does she look like?" Sirius asked a little curious.

"She would have red hair and green eyes like mine." Medusa said in a calm tone before giving a few other bits of information.

Sirius as a little surprised that Medusa described Lily like when she was in Hogwarts. "That sounds a lot like Lily Potter when she was in school." Sirius said a little shocked.

"Where is this Lily Potter?" Medusa asked wondering if this Lily was actually her sister.

Sirius was a little hesitant about telling her but he knew he had too. "Lily Potter and her husband James died protecting their son from a mad man." Sirius said in a sad tone.

"Sirius it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore fell to You-Know-Who." Peter said with a scared squeak.

Sirius gave him a look that if it could kill Peter would be dead ten times over. "You're nothing but a coward and a leech that attaches to anyone who can save your hide." Sirius said angrily. "Can someone watch him before I kill him?" Sirius asked trying his best to calm himself.

Medusa nodded for to guards to grab Peter and hold him tightly. She then motioned for Sirius to lead the way. As they entered the house they heard crying from a room up stairs. Sirius rushed up the stairs to comfort Harry. When Medusa walked into the room she looked at the woman on the ground and knelt down to get a better look. She looked away sadly then asked, "May we take the three of them with us?"

"Take them where?" Sirius asked pulling Harry closer to him.

"Lily and her husband will be buried in the royal family tomb. They well be honored as heroes who gave their lives for their son." Medusa said in a sad tone.

When Harry heard Medusa he looked at her and smiled. "Momma." Harry cheered happily. He made a grab towards Medusa who walked over to Harry and placed her hand on her hand on his head.

"I am sorry little one but I am not your mommy." Medusa said in a sad tone. Harry started tearing up causing Medusa to pull Harry away from Sirius and hug him. "It's ok to cry little one. I understand it is hard to lose your family, but I am here for you and I will do all I can to help you grow up strong." Medusa said with determination.

"Padfoo come." Harry said grabbing for Sirius.

"I don't know if they would allow me too Harry." Sirius said in a sad tone.

"I will have to talk with my husband about you being allowed to visit." Medusa said in a low tone.

"Let me get you something's for Harry." Sirius said as he rushed around grabbing a few things he knew Harry would want. When he was done it looked like he had out everything into a small bag. "Do not worry the inside has been expanded and it will be very light." Sirius said as he handed the bag to Medusa.

Medusa motioned for her attendant to take it for her. A woman takes the bag then moving back to her position behind Medusa. "Thank you I will make sure Harry is well looked after." Medusa said with confidence.

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "Don't worry little man we will see each other again."

When Lily and James bodies where gathered they fallowed after Medusa, Harry, and her attendant out of the house. When they got out side they saw Peter struggling with the guards doing his best to get free. When he saw that he was about out of time he did one last thing he could. "I am sorry Sirius." Peter said before disappearing.

"No, how could I forget about apparition!" Sirius shouted angrily at himself.

"We will begin a search as soon as Harry is safe." Medusa said trying to calm Sirius.

"Right you get Harry to safety and I will begin searching for Peter." Sirius said before patting Harry on the head and disappriting away.

"No Padfoo!" Harry cried loudly.

"It is ok Harry I believe you will see him again." Medusa said trying to calm Harry.

Medusa looked at the others as a large dog appeared. "Puppy." Harry cheered a little happier.

Medusa smiled and said, "Lockjaw would you take us home." She got a loud woof in response from Lockjaw. The group assembled around Lockjaw who teleported them away.

After the group had left with Harry an old man appeared at the house and hurried into the house but found it completely empty. Across his face many emotions appeared; sadness, worry, fear, hope, and even a bit of anger.

=== BREAK ===

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna

The group appeared close to the throne room Medusa gave ordered to take the bodies some place for burial preparations. She told attendant to set up a room for Harry. She then walked into the throne room and showed told her husband everything that had happened. "Very well King Black Bolt I will have him checked out and made sure he poses no threat to your people." Medusa said before giving him a smile and mouthed thank you. She took Harry for the check up only to find what she had already suspected. Lily Potter was her sister Lilith; this meant that Harry was her nephew and part of the royal family of Inhumans.

"My Queen, you have my deepest condolences about your sister. But I would like find out why she was able to stay in the human world without becoming sick." The doctor said in a flat tone.

Medusa though about it for a few seconds then said, "You have three hours to gather enough blood samples for your testing Vinatos."

"Thank you my Queen." Vinatos said bowing respectfully.

Medusa took Harry out of the room and headed towards the room he would be staying in. "I am sorry for your loss Harry but do not worry you will be safe here. Things maybe hard in the years but always remember you are among your people." Medusa said as she walked over to a crib and gently placed Harry into the bed so he could sleep. "Rest now because the next few days will be a challenge for you." Medusa said in a low tone before she left the room. An attendant walked over to her and bowed. "Make sure he is looked after." Medusa ordered in a flat tone.

"Yes my Queen." The attendant said bowing.

Medusa walked to her room and sat on the bed. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her into a hug. Medusa smiled then said, "You always know how to cheer me up." Even though no one else heard a voice Medusa smiled and said, "I love you to my husband."

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"You are going to pay for what you did Peter." Sirius said coming up behind Peter.

"What I did Sirius; you betray the Potters!" Peter shouted in fake anger.

"What are you talking about I didn't betray them!" Sirius shouted back angrily.

Things escalated quickly with both pulling men pulling out their wand and pointing it at each other.

"One last chance Sirius tell my why you betrayed them!" Peter said in fake anger.

"Enough!" Sirius shouted as he threw a spell at Peter. And with that one spell Harry would not see his godfather until he was much older. But for now, Harry had other things to worry about than not knowing his godfather.

A/N: I hope you all will enjoy this story. It has taken me awhile and a lot of trial and error to come up with a Harry Potter/Marvel fanfic. Please tell me how I have done by reading and reviewing.


	2. The Letter

Harry's Journey

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 2 - The Letter

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna  
10 years later

"Come on boy try harder." A voice said in a stern tone.

"Come on Gorgon your just as bad as Karnak when it comes to training." Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Harry. You must understand we do this to better prepare yourself for the human world." Gorgon said in a serious tone.

"And I thank you for that." Harry said catching his breath. Harry smirked and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Always." Gorgon said returning the smirk.

The two continued for a few minutes before the heard someone clapping. "Not bad nephew." A female voice said in a kind tone.

"Hello Crystal, have you come to join us?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no I have already gone through Gorgon and Karnak's training regiment." Crystal said with a sigh of relief. "But I do practice every so often." Crystal said catching herself. "The King and Queen wish to see you." Crystal said remembering why she came looking for Harry.

"Well don't want to keep them waiting." Harry said before rushing off to clean up. When he was finished he came back out and thanked Gorgon for the training. As he and Crystal walked towards the throne room Harry asked, "So any idea why Uncle and Aunt called for me?"

"I do not know." Crystal said with a shrug.

"How is little Luna doing?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"She is doing fine, but she wonders when her cousin is going to come see her." Crystal said with fake hurt.

"Tell Luna I'm sorry for not coming to see her. I just have things that keep me away from her." Harry said in a sad tone.

"What like spending time with Chynae?" Crystal asked with a smirk.

"No studying, training, reading mom's journal, and costing their graves." Harry said in a gradually getting quieter tone.

Crystal placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I did not know much about your father; but what I can tell you is that he loved you and your mother so much that he gave his life. That is why he is honored as a member of our family. As for your mother, I can tell you she was the most amazing big sister that I have had. Medusa is a great big sister, but your mom showed me that I could be my own person and to find someone that I love." Crystal said in a solemn tone. The two broke apart and Harry thanked her. "I think we shouldn't delay the King and Queen anymore." Crystal said trying to calming herself down. Harry nodded and the two made their way to the throne room.

=== BREAK ===

Throne Room

Harry and Crystal calmly walked into the throne room and bowed respectfully. "I come upon your request King Black Bolt." Harry said in a respectful tone.

"(Thank you nephew and I apologize interrupting your practice with Gorgon)." Black Bolt said in a flat tone.

"No worries uncle what is it that you request of me?" Harry asked curiously.

"(A very strange bird has come bearing a letter. It will not give it to anyone but you)." Black bolt said in a flat yet annoyed tone.

Harry looked around and saw a red bird sitting in a perch. Harry walked over to said bird and held out his hand. "You must be Fawkes the Phoenix." Harry said in a calm voice. Fawkes nodded and held out his leg to Harry. "I thank you for this delivery." Harry said giving Fawkes a respectful bow.

"(So much like your mother)." Fawkes said not knowing anyone else might hear him.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked curiously.

"(Of course I knew your mother, wait you can understand me)?" Asked a shocked Fawkes.

"Of course in fact quite a few people in this room can probably hear you." Harry said motioning to King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, and Crystal.

"(Why didn't they say anything)?" Fawkes asked a little perturbed.

"You never said anything; we also didn't want to spoil the surprise." Medusa said with smirk. Fawkes gave what could possibly the bird version of a glare.

Harry ignored what was going on as he looked at the letter and opened. Out of the letter came two pieces of paper

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter was a list that read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"That is interesting." Harry said in a little impressed. He turned to Fawkes and asked, "Could I send my response back with you?"

"(That would probably be the best idea, because an owl couldn't make the journey here)." Fawkes told him flatly.

Harry looked at his Uncle then turned to Fawkes and asked, "Is there someplace we could meet with Dumbledore?"

"(There are places on the school grounds or his office)." Fawkes said calmly.

"Then why don't we just give him my response in person; if it is ok with you my King?" Harry asked hopefully.

Black Bolt thought about it for a second then said, "(It is, but I would like to come with you to make sure it is safe)."

"Are you sure that is ok Uncle?" Harry asked with concern.

"(Of course it is ok for me to go; it's one if the good things about being the king)." Black Bolt said with a smiling.

Harry smiled happily knowing that some of his family would come with him. "Thank you." Harry said happily. Harry looked at Fawkes and said, "You still look tired from trip."

"(The trip from Hogwarts to here is further than I thought. I am also feel weak because we are not on earth)." Fawkes said a little tried.

"Do not worry about it Fawkes; our friend Lockjaw can take us to Hogwarts as long as you give him the location." Harry said calmly. "I wonder if Lockjaw can handle the trip?" Harry asked already knowing the answer he would get. In response he got a loud grrr coming from behind him. "Oh hi Lockjaw we were just talking about you. I was wondering if you could transport us somewhere if you were shown its location?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. He got a woof in response. "I thought you would be able too." Harry said as he patted Lockjaws head. Harry looked at Fawkes and told him to give Lockjaw the image of where to take them.

"(I showed him a place inside the wards, which will hide us from any prying eyes.) Fawkes said calmly.

"Good idea because I think a small office won't hold all the people who are coming." Medusa said in a calm tone. She stud up after Black Bolt as they made their way to Lockjaw.

Three of the Royal Guards joined them as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. "I believe we are ready Lockjaw." Harry said as he gently petted Lockjaw on the head. With a loud woof seven people and two creatures disappeared from the Throne room.

=== BREAK ===

Hogwarts Grounds

A large flash of light appeared then quickly disappeared revealing the seven people and two creatures. "Good boy Lockjaw." Harry said patting Lockjaw on the head. Harry got a loud woof.

"(I will let Dumbledore know your here)." Fawkes said calmly.

A few minutes later several people rushed out of the castle to meet Harry and the people who came with him. "My boy where have you been?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"On the moon." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Don't be stupid Potter no one has ever left our planet." A greasy haired man said angrily. Harry and the others laughed hard. "Why are laughing at me, tell me now?" The man demanded very angrily.

"Because you don't think we have left the planet." Harry said gasping for breath. "In fact I have met people from different planets." Harry said trying to regain his composure.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand little boy." The man said angrily.

Harry laughing stopped and he prepared himself for a fight. "I will speak if I want too sir, and you would be wise to understand that." Harry said in a flat tone.

"You are just as dumb and stupid like your father." The man said angrily.

"Do not speak of my father; he was a great man who sacrificed himself to attempting to save my mother's life and saving mine!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Then he is a failure; it is your mother who should be alive not you." The man said in a pompous tone. "I never understood what your mother saw in that horrible man. He was a bully and -" The man started to say.

"Don't you finish that statement or else." Harry said very angrily.

"Or else what; I am a fully grown wizard with years of experience and knowledge. And you have nothing; you have no training or experience in the wizard arts, so you are nothing." The man spat angrily.

"What is wrong with you Severus Snape?" A woman asked angrily.

"Oh stop it Minerva you disliked him and those idiots he hung around with while they were in school." Snape said angrily.

"But he grew up." Minerva responded angrily. Snape just waved her off. "Please forgive us for Professor Snape's actions. Most of us have grown past our school age grudges." Minerva said sending a glare to Snape.

"There is no need for you to apologize for him, as along a he apologizes for his disrespect of my nephew and his father." Medusa said calmly.

"I will do no such thing." Snape said angrily.

"You will apologize for your uncalled for slander Severus." Dumbledore said in a low tone.

Snape growled a little then said, "Sorry brat."

"I guess that is the best we can get." Harry said in a bored tone.

"(Ask them if we can go inside to talk more)." Black Bolt asked calmly.

Harry looked at his uncle and nodded. "My Uncle would like to know if we can head inside to talk." Harry said relaying his uncle's request.

Dumbledore smiled a motioned for them to fallow him in. As they walked Dumbledore Harry, "I was worried when I arrived and founding nothing in the house where your family was attacked. I would like to know where your parents bodies are so I can pay my respects."

"My mother being a member of the Inhuman Royal Family is buried in the Royal Families Tomb. As is my father who is buried next my mother." Harry said in a distant voice. "I usually visit their graves every so often and tell them what is going on." Harry said in a happier tone.

Dumbledore stopped and knelt down next to Harry. "I am so sorry I wasn't able to stop your parent's death." Dumbledore said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault that rat was a traitor." Harry said angrily.

"I am sorry to hear that Sirius Black was the traitor. He was really good friends with your father." Minerva said sadly.

"Sirius Black wasn't the traitor." Medusa said a little surprised.

"And how would you know that?" Dumbledore asked a little curious.

"Well I was there on that day and we also have Lily's Journal." Medusa said calmly.

"Would you be willing to let me see her Journal?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It is up to Harry as it belongs to him." Medusa said flatly.

"I'll think about it." Harry said flatly.

For the next hour or so the people gathered talked and made arrangements for Harry to come to Hogwarts. "Would you like to see Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked hoping to get on Harry's good side.

Harry and all those that had come with him looked at Black Bolt. Black Bolt thought about it then said, "(Harry can go but Gorgon must go as well)."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "I can go as long as Gorgon as well."

"Very well I believe Hagrid would enjoy going with you." Dumbledore said with a smile. Dumbledore saw the confused look on Harry's face. "Hagrid knew your mother and father; he was worried when you disappeared." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"That's fine with me." Harry said nonchalantly.

"(How long does he think it will take)?" Black Bolt asked curiously.

"My Uncle wants to know how long it might take to get everything done?" Harry asked flatly.

"A couple of hour's maybe." Dumbledore said guessing.

Harry looked at Black Bolt who just shrugged. "(We will send Lockjaw to check on you every so often)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"I will keep an eye out for him uncle." Harry said as he stepped away from the group. Gorgon walked up next Harry and waited for the others to leave.

When they did Gorgon looked at everyone and said, "Well let's get this dealt with so we can get back to your training."

As Harry and Gorgon waited for Hagrid to show up a few of the people who had known Harry's parents came to share their memories of them. One person in particular name Filius Flitwick told him how his mother was amazing at a subject called charms. They continued to talk until Hagrid showed up and they left for Diagon Alley.

They arrived at a dirty and dusty pub which made both rather nervous to be in, that was until the old man behind the bar spotted Harry. Hagrid told the two that Tom was a good man and you didn't have to worry about him telling a lot people that he had returned. They head out to a small area where Hagrid showed them how to get to Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said cheerfully as an archway appeared in a wall.

A/N: I have an idea of what power Harry has but you will have to wait to find out. As I always ask please read and review.


End file.
